Season 8 One-Shots
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: A collection of 3 one-shots for Citizen Fang, As Time Goes By, and Clip Show that just changes or adds in something to make me a little happier.
1. Citizen Fang

When Sam made no notion against his plea, Martin went to shuffle through the boys' bag to grab the handcuffs he'd seen earlier.

"Martin," Sam breathed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Martin looked at Sam as if it should be obvious, "We can't have anything interrupting us, Sam." Without waiting for a response, he cuffed Dean answering, "Your brother's not just going to stay here and do nothing."

Sam frowned, looking at his unconscious older brother who was cuffed to a hotel's pipe and bleeding from where Martin had hit him. Martin, who had just been released from a mental hospital, as Dean had been all too eager to point out. Sam had thought they could use him, though. He had thought he could trust the man standing, waiting, in front of him. But, he had also always, always, trusted his brother. It was just…he wasn't receiving that trust back by a long shot. Dean had just said as much, but still… "Martin, get out of here."

"W-what?" Martin sputtered.

Sam shot him a look. "You heard me. Get out."

"Sam, you're brother wants to trust a vampire. What would your father say?"

At that, Sam grabbed the knife Martin had dropped and pushed him against the wall, "Listen, don't you dare bring my father into this. You don't know anything about what we've been through and Dean's my brother. Nothing changes that. You want to hunt Benny now and on your own, I won't stop you, but I wouldn't suggest it." Sam backed up, shoving Martin to the door, "I'm not to going ask again. Get out."

With a huff and final glance at the two boys, Martin nodded once and turned to leave, saying, "I'm right. You'll see."

When the door closed, Sam leaned his head against the wall for a minute, shaking his head. He didn't know who was right and he was mad as hell at his brother right now, but no matter what, he knew Dean would have his back on a hunt. He'd thought he could say the same for Martin, but after what he'd said about his family, he couldn't be so sure.

After a minute, he looked back across the room. Dean was still unconscious. How many times had they been here? One of them not trusting the other, screwing up, and getting cuffed for it. But, their lives had never been normal and Dean's retort still rang in his head, *"Benny has never let me down." Sam swallowed, but it was true, at least from what little Sam knew. And he recognized the tone his brother had, the look in his eyes. Dean believed everything he was saying about Benny. Sam didn't doubt that. But, there was still the argument he had made. And there was still a stupid and angry older brother to take care of.

With a sigh, he grabbed a cloth by the sink, running cold water over it. He went to kneel down by Dean, cleaning the drying blood around his forehead. It wouldn't need stitches; it was just a small cut from the force that Martin had knocked him out.

Grabbing it from the bag and sitting on a nearby chair, Sam turned the handcuff key over in his hands; a petty, hurt part of him was not quite willing to let Dean out, who ought to be waking up soon. He had told Dean he was too close to this and Sam believed it, but Sam also knew he needed to get his own head straight before moving any further.

In the next minute, Sam watched his brother wake up, groggily yanking at the cuffs before Dean silently met his gaze. For a minute, neither of them said anything.

Dean spoke first, "You gonna let me out?"

"Can you listen to me?"

"Sam, it's not Benny."

"We don't know that and evidence points toward it. Dean, we've.."

"Killed for a lot less? I heard you the first time. Thing is, Sam. A lot has changed since we last killed something on the jump of a gun. We know better than that. You know better than that."

Sam nodded, "Okay, but what else could it be?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know."

Sam answered, "Well, it doesn't change the fact that innocent bodies are winding up dead and I'm sorry, I can't trust Benny's word on this." He held up his hand as Dean tried to interrupt, and continued, frustrated, "Maybe you can, Dean, but I can't, alright. Try to understand that, so how about we," he paused to calm down, "Go check it out together because you have to see how close you are to this, but I also know you believe it; and I know you enough to trust that instinct, but that's all it is right now, okay. If we find out you're right, well, you're right and I'm sorry. If we find out I'm right…"

"I will take care of it," Dean promised and paused before continuing, "God, well you talking till hell freezes over hasn't changed." He yanked at the chain, "Are we going to go?"

Sam wanted an apology, but he knew not to hold his breath with it coming from Dean; in time, it probably would come.

As Sam let his brother up Dean asked, "Where'd Martin go, by the way?"

"Gone. I told to him to leave. It's just us."

Dean looked at his little brother. "Okay."

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. *Marks a line taken heavily from the Episode Citizen Fang.


	2. As Time Goes By

Sam and Dean looked at each other, yanking at the cuffs.

"Well, this is just great, Dean."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you stop Houdini if you saw that coming?" Dean shot back sarcastically.

"How'd he even?" Sam echoed Dean. "Who the hell was that? Dad ever mention…?"

"Doesn't matter how, but we're going to find out," Dean shot back and ordered, "Hold still for a minute." He reached into his back pocket and smiled when he found what he was looking for, digging out a paper clip.

"Smart," Sam smiled, "When did you start…"

Already free, Dean let his little brother out, ignoring him as they both chased after whoever the hell that guy was.


	3. Clip Show

Frantically trying to simultaneously ignore Sarah's gasps, Crowley, and focus to find the damn hex bag, Sam tore the room apart with his brother. Of everything…then he heard Crowley first bring up family followed by Sarah, and Sam could at least take one thing out of the equation. He threw the phone across the room; he didn't need to hear Crowley's goading rant.

"Sam!" Dean called

Sam was about to defend himself that Crowley wasn't actually going to give them any helpful information when he realized that wasn't what Dean was shouting about. Seeing as Dean was already at the hex bag that had been hiding in the phone, Sam ran to Sarah's side, who was far too blue for his liking. She had stopped gasping, though, and for a horrible minute Sam thought they were too late when he heard a weak, long, gasp for air, followed by a few short ones and saw her color returning.

He spared a glance at Dean, who was now by a trash can aglow with the burning contents of the hex bag. Relieved, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned back to Sarah, "Sarah. Hey, Sarah, breathe. It's okay. You're okay. Breathe."

Swallowing and trying to calm down, she held onto Sam, who returned the embrace. For a minute, no one said anything. Dean glared at the contents of the trash can; Sam and Sarah just held onto each other, Sarah getting her breath back before letting go with a wild look at Sam. She took one more breath before weakly asking, "What was that?"

"Hex bag," he swallowed, looking her over to be sure she really seemed okay. She did. She still had a life laid out in front of her. He finally allowed himself a moment to regret what he couldn't have. It'd been eight years. He hadn't ever gone back. She had said it herself, that she couldn't even imagine what he'd been through since then. It made sense she would have moved on and he was happy for her. He was, but he missed the confidence she always presented to him, even now. She had trusted them, trusted him immediately and completely to be able to save her –and yet, had still taken it upon herself to help as much as she could, not hesitating to grab a gun to defend herself, strong as always— and she had told him seemed more confident. He found that hard to believe, but if she could see it, maybe…He mentally shook himself. "You're husband's a lucky guy."

Sarah smiled, "The hair might have changed, but you're still a great guy, Sam. You'll find someone."

He just nodded, not letting himself think on that at all before he noticed Dean's expression, walking over.

Still on the floor, he knelt down by them, holding out three of their anti-possession bracelets, "I can't promise that these will keep you and your family safe, but they'll help. Keep them on at all times." He closed his eyes a moment before looking back at Sarah, "Sarah, I could also ask you to change the names of you and your family and get you something in the morning that might protect you better; but, Sam and I have a place that is absolutely safe, and I think it would be best if we went to get your family and bring them there until this is over."

"How long would that be?" She asked.

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. "Hopefully, not that long."

Sam looked at his brother, "Dean, Crowley's not going to stop here. You heard him. We can't hunt down everyone and bring them there."

Dean met his brother's gaze, "Listen to me, okay. He's not going to have the chance to get anyone else. As soon as we get them safe, we don't give him a minute to get ahead enough to get to anyone else. We finish what we started and this all ends."

Sam nodded and asked, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked around with a small smile, "I'm not quite sure what I'm going to tell them, but okay."


End file.
